


"Where You Are, My Heart Waits"

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eomer offered him a place to be in service to Rohan, he didn’t think twice about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Where You Are, My Heart Waits"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmidalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/gifts).



> Written for Queenmidalah for Fandom Stocking 2013

There were very few things about Eowyn that could surprise him, now. She was just as much of a leader as her brother, and though Eomer made sure that their people knew of her deeds, she did not see herself as a great heroine, either. She would tell them over and over again that she was no heroine. She had done what needed to be done to defend their fallen king.

It didn’t surprise him that she meant everything she told them.

What _did_ surprise him was how much she loved him and how much esteem she held him in. 

When Eomer offered him a place to be in service to Rohan, he didn’t think twice about it. Gondor was in good, capable, hands with Aragorn and he didn’t want to be a ruler. That had always been Denethor’s dream for Boromir. Legolas would stay in this world to guard for Aragorn and Faramir would follow where his heart lie.

His heart just happened to lie within the Shieldmaiden of Rohan.

The first few weeks he was in Rohan, his heart and mind felt the wounds of his brother’s loss. As he watched how well Eomer and Eowyn ruled together, he mourned the life that he and his brother would never know together. It had always been said between them that one could not serve Gondor without the other at his side.

For Rohan, Eomer and Eowyn did the things he and Boromir had dreamed about.

However, the same thing that pricked his grief also helped in his healing.

Eomer treated him no differently than the rest of his men. His esteem in Eowyn’s heart did not gain him instant esteem as a warrior and he appreciated that. Every title and reward he was given was paid for in sweat and sometimes blood.

The only drawback to this was that Eowyn worked just as hard as her brother did – whether in training the women to take care of their own or to defend their hearth and homes. Every time she shed blood, he could feel the wound as if it was his own.

On one hand, it was a good thing to have her in battle with them where they could keep an eye on her and what battles she waged. (Eomer was still not over his grief and pain at thinking his sister lost on the fields at Pellinor. He talked about it rarely, but with Faramir he shared his story as he found another that would understand.) On the other hand, he still hated it when she got wounded.

Yet, Faramir had always been a quick student and after the first time he took Eowyn to task for her involvement in a bloody battle, he had never done so again. (It didn’t help that Eomer had a hard time hiding his smirk as Eowyn scolded him instead of her brother.)

In the privacy of their chambers, Faramir managed to find the words to explain why he had been cross with her.

“Where you go, my soul flies. Where you are, my heart waits. When you are wounded, I am wounded. Your blood is my blood and I find that as I have gotten older, I am a bit more selfish with my blood and do not like seeing it stain another’s blade.”

He was not banished to sleep with the men on that night.


End file.
